Perra amistad y perro amor
by gambacho
Summary: Luna y Clarke son mejores amigas, pasaran por muchas cosas que probaran que su amistad es ante todo lo más importante. Ships Lunexa, Princess Mechaninc (Clexa y Seamechanic muy poco)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Vengo con otro fic, dramático, complicado y un poco oscuro, con dos parejas no tan populares pero a mí me gustan, siempre escribo para mí pero lo comparto por si hay alguien que le interese o le guste todas las parejas y las disfrute o tenga parejas no populares.

En este caso las parejas son Luna x Lexa y Clarke x Raven, aunque Sea Mechanic sea mi favorita, mi segunda pareja favorita para Luna es Lexa y mi segunda pareja favorita para Raven es Clarke.

Habrá Clexa pero poco, Sea mechanic lo dudo pero tal vez, este fic es dedicado al Lunexa y al PrincessMechanic.

/

"En verdad no entiendo cómo es que son amigas" – No le gustaba nada la amistad de su novia con Luna, ella era tan molesta, arrogante, presumida y siempre estaba de chica en chica, de chico en chico, era tan molesta, era una picaflor, esa era la razón por la que estaban en esa fiesta realmente.

La castaña se acercó donde estaba su mejor amiga y su insoportable, aburrida novia

"¡Rubia! ¡Tu cumpleaños se viene pronto! Estaba pensando" – se metió entre Lexa y Clarke para fastidiar a la ojiverde – "Nos vamos en mi yate, chicas lindas, chicos lindos, casi desnudos, obviamente ¡Solo miraremos! Y nos divertimos"

"De ninguna manera" – la ojiverde reclamó – "Entonces yo también iré"

"¡No! Es solo para los que nos gusta VER chicas y chicos, luego le das algún regalo, que se yo" – Abrazó a su amiga – "¿Cómo es que acabaste con esta perseguida? Mi pobre amiga"

"No seas grosera con Lexa" – la rubia pidió

"Está bien… Lo siento Lex" – le dio un beso en la mejilla – "Te prometo que no tocara a ninguna chica ¿Acaso esa no es Gaia la hermana de Octavia y Bellamy? OH por dios ¡Los Blake son una puta bendición! Nos vemos chicas la Blake que me faltaba llego"

"¡Por dios! Es tan molesta" – No le agradaba para nada que Clarke se dejara influenciar por ella

"Bueno un poco alegre es pero es buena gente y leal" – la rubia se rio – "Luna es muy noble, está enamorada de alguien que según ella no le querrá de esa manera y yo pregunto ¿Quién no la quería de esa manera?"

"Lo que no entiendo cómo es que las chicas siempre están tras de ella" – en realidad le desagradaba y mucho

"Ya, dale una oportunidad, organiza mi fiesta del Yate con ella" – pidió, era importante que su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida se llevaran bien.

"Bien" – le dio un beso a la rubia – "Pero vámonos, iré al baño y nos vamos"

/

Llegó al muelle donde estaba el yate de la chica, Luna era una persona adinerada, jamás le había costado nada en la vida, quizá por eso su comportamiento era así, en fin había prometido darle una oportunidad, eso haría

"¡Lex!" – Le vio asomarse al muelle, la ojiverde llevaba un vestido celeste con flores bordadas y unas sandalias blancas – "Estaba escogiendo en qué lugar estaríamos ubicándonos para la fiesta, pasa, este es mi bebé, su nombre es Pecas, fue mi primer yate, pasa" – Le ayudo a subirse y empezaron a caminar en el mismo

"Es muy lindo" – Estaba impresionada, aquel yate era hermoso a pesar de ser supuestamente viejo, era increíble y la ojiverde estaba impactada, entraron a la habitación – "Es bastante impresionante"

"Cierto que sí, bueno les dejaré la habitación para que le des su regalo" – sonrió pícara

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en algo más que no fuera sexo? ¿Enamorarte?" – preguntó con una necesidad enorme de respuesta

"No, el sexo es seguro, pienso en eso" – volvió su rostro a otro lado porque cambio, tomó aire y sonrió para regresar con la chica – "Toma" – le dio un dulce que encontró en ese cuarto

"¿Cómo sabes que no está vencido?" – la castaña sonrió

"Jamás pondría en riesgo tu vida, ni con lo más mínimo" – puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la ojiverde y penetró aquellos ojos – "Estoy consciente que Clarke te ama y yo sería incapaz de lastimar a mi mejor amiga, ella es importante" – sus ojos se aguadaron, ocultó su rostro inmediatamente y empezó a hablar cualquier cosa

"Gracias" – abrió el dulce y se lo comió

"¿Te parece si damos una vuelta?" – Se puso un gorro de capitán y puso otro a Lexa – "Es un buen lugar, se la pasara de lujo"

Arrancó el yate y fueron mar adentro, ella podía manejarse bien y parecía disfrutar manejarlo, llegaron a una isla donde había una mansión increíble, entrar en ese lugar era de ensueño, de esas que solo veías en las películas

"Esperaba que la fiesta continuara aquí ¿Qué te parece?" – Uno de los empleados se acercó y ofreció un refresco con mucho hielo – "Gracias Titus"

"Gracias" – observó el lugar y le gustaba mucho – "Pero no crees que será complicado traer a mucha gente"

"Tranquila, de eso me encargo yo" – puso su brazo sobre Lexa – "Pensaba traer a su banda favorita ¿Qué te parece? Puedo traer a la tuya también o a tu cantante favorito que se yo"

"No es necesario que gastes demás" – Lexa tenía un trabajo con el que pagaba su universidad por lo que se sabía que eso podía ser extremadamente caro

"Tranquila, dinero es el que sobra, y aunque trajera cien bandas no sería suficiente para tanto dinero" – miró hacia el jardín – "Todos se han ido, ya no es necesaria tanta riqueza"

Revisaron la casa, la piscina y escogieron la comida, las bebidas, el tema y a la banda favorita de Clarke, la ojiverde le pidió un tiempo para ir al baño, observó en la antesala un cuadro familiar y luego unas fotos, no sabía que Luna tenía dos padres, un chico parecido a ella pero con ojos azules, una niña rubia de unos cinco años y otra de Luna, ella se veía diferente, algo había diferente, se veía feliz

"¿Puedo ayudarle con algo señorita?" – el mayordomo le pegó un susto al hablarle

"Gracias, estoy bien, solo veía las fotos ¿Viene seguido la familia?" – trato de hacer conversación

"La mayoría de los Kane fallecieron hace diez años, solo Luna es la única Kane con vida" – el mayordomo se retiro

Lexa regreso hacia donde estaba la castaña pero esta se había metido a la piscina

"El agua está increíble ¡Lo prometo!" – Gritaba desde la piscina mientras la ojiverde se iba acercando – "Debes probarle"

"Estoy bien" – de un momento a otro su forma de verla era diferente, era compasiva y con pena pero supuso que la razón por la que ella y la mayoría no lo sabía era porque no quería ser vista con lastima o por lo menos ella no le gustaría que le vieran de esa manera – "Podrías sacar tu culo de la piscina, tengo que regresar a casa"

"¡Aguafiestas!" – Luna salió de la alberca y Titus estaba con una toalla esperándola y con ropa limpia – "Más te vales que te comportes el día de la fiesta"

Se alistaron para volver, Luna se puso un pantalón deportivo y unas zapatillas negras deportivas y un top negro, se despedía de sus empleados que parecían consentirla mucho y quererla, una de las empleadas le dio una lonchera con comida.

Observaron que otro yate se estaciono al lado del de la castaña

"¿Vienen a ver la casa?" – Preguntó curiosa, el hombre asintió – "¿Saben que los arreglos serán después del fin de semana cierto?"

"Si, no debes preocuparte" – sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta, miró a la ojiverde – "vamos"

Caminaron y se encontraron una mujer mayor pero jodidamente atractiva, usaba vestido rojo y estaba acompañada de Jaha quien reconoció inmediatamente por su candidatura para presidente y dos hombres jóvenes que eran hijos de ambos.

"Luna, esta casa es increíble, cuando mi mujer me contó que la vendías, dije, debo tenerla yo, tu padre y yo fuimos muy amigos, me trae recuerdos de él" – sonrió y le dio un abrazo a la chica – "Me adelantare, las chicas deben ponerse al día ¿Cierto?"

Caminó hacia la mansión y los dos hijos le siguieron, uno le saludo con el rostro, quedando solo la mujer, quien acarició la mejilla de Luna

"Estás tan linda" – la castaña cerró sus ojos al sentir la mano de la mujer

"Gracias" – sonrió y fue muy amable – "Te ves bien también"

"Luna, yo…"

"Basta Becca, espero te guste la casa" – caminó hacia su yate y Lexa le siguió inmediatamente, sintió que acababa de presenciar algo que no era de su incumbencia, llegaron al yate y Luna arranco inmediato, parecía nerviosa

"¿Estás teniendo un romance secreto con la futura primera dama?" – eso era algo que jamás se imagino

"Eso ha acabado y no puedes mencionarlo, mucho menos ahora que Jaha se convertirá en presidente"

"Lo prometo pero por favor cuéntame, estoy curiosa"

"¡Que chismosa! No me lo esperaba de la perfecta señorita amarga" – ella no le importaba solo quería el chisme – "No hay mucho que contar, ella es atractiva y fue amable conmigo, las cosas se fueron dando, yo estaba creciendo y ella necesitaba ser amada y yo su compañía, ella fue mi primer beso, mi primera vez"

"Tu primer amor" – Lexa completo

"Mi primer amor no" – sonrió – "Mi primer amor era una chica de la escuela, una nerd con gafas grandes y pecas"

"Ya veo ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con ella?"

"Fueron pocos minutos pero fueron los minutos más hermosos que viví, sus palabras llegaron a mi alma vulnerable en ese momento y yo, yo me enamore pero ella nunca me vio con esos ojos"

"Lo siento"

"Está bien, yo estaba en un momento de mi vida donde era incapaz de amar por completo" – observó el cielo – "mejor nos apuramos, el cielo se está poniendo gris"

Trató de apresurarse pero la tormenta empezó y apenas podía ver, tomó los salvavidas y puso uno a Lexa después de ponerle un abrigo, metió en una bolsa plástica, encendedores y fósforos, una linterna y aceite, la amarro bien y la metió en una mochila, metió un par de latas y su teléfono y el de Lexa en varias bolsas plásticas y una sábana para hacer un tipo bandera o algún mensaje vistoso sobre ella en caso de naufragar, pensó que podría servir, todo en la mochila.

"¿Vamos a morir?" – La ojiverde estaba poniéndose nerviosa – "Estás asustándome"

"Tranquila, es prevención, no sabemos si la tormenta aumentara, siempre debes estar preparada, vení aquí" – se sentaron en el suelo de ese lugar, Lexa entre sus piernas y sus brazos rodeaban a la ojiverde – "Te tengo, tranquila"

/

Gracias por leerme.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí el otro capítulo, espero les guste, voy algo despacio y paciencia llegara el momento de Princess Mechanic más adelante, gracias por el comentario, me gusta mucho esta historia en lo personal

2

Empezó a relampaguear y a tronar, la tormenta que había empezado de la nada, se volvió más fuerte y más violenta, a la castaña le asustaban las tormentas de ese tipo pero en ese momento no podía permitir que el miedo le invadiera, Lexa estaba bajo su cargo, temía que le pasara algo.

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que un relámpago atravesó el yate, un estruendo y el olor a quemado, el yate estaba partido en dos, la ojiverde se levantó asustada tratando de escapar y dejando que el pánico le manipulara, la castaña corrió tras ella pero antes de poder atraparla ella se tropezó y le vio caer al océano

"¡Lexa!" – tomó dos flotadores, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

"¡Luna! ¡Ayúdame!" – la ojiverde gritaba desesperada, el salvavidas que ella llevaba puesto le mantenía a flote pero las aguas estaban violentas

La castaña amarro los dos flotadores con un lazo largo, se tiró al agua, recordó Lexa no podía nadar, trató de cercarse lo más que pudiera, para meterla en uno de los flotadores pero una parte del yate cayo llevándose ese flotador

"¡Mierda!" – con la cuerda que quedó la amarro a su cintura y nadó hasta lograr que Lexa tomara el flotador restante para jalarle y acercarla, la chica desesperada se aferró a Luna y mientras le hacía le golpeó haciendo su nariz sangrar, fue ahí cuando logró calmarse un poco – "Lexa, mírame a los ojos, confía en mí"

"Vamos a morir" – La chica estaba asustada

"No, no vamos a morir, la muerte puede besarme el culo porque no le daré el gusto" – ayudó a la ojiverde para que se pusiera tras ella y se agarrara de su espalda, la castaña tomó el flotador y nadaba tratando de alejarse del yate.

Lograron alejarse, pero estaba tan cansada que no podía seguir, sus ojos le pesaban y no podía moverse más, tenía frío, la ojiverde le vio, obviamente flotarían pero no sobreviviría sin ella y ella tampoco lo haría sin la ojiverde, Lexa enredó el lazo del flotador de manera quedar enredadas y que no pudieras separarse, así si morían que era lo más probable, las encontraban juntas.

"Luna, vamos, trata de mantenerte despierta" – Ella no aguantaba más, alrededor de ambas, no había nada, el yate termino de hundirse y no había nada, la ojiverde empezó a sentir el frío y la pesadez en sus ojos.

Después de un momento de miedo, al ver a Luna estar con los ojos cerrados y sus labios morados del frío, se rindió y sus ojos también se cerraron.

/

Escuchaba el mar y sentía su cara arder, abrió sus ojos, aún no sabía dónde estaba o que pasaban pero bastó unos minutos para recordarse, se levantó asustada, miró hacia los lados y vio a Lexa estaba un poco lejos de ella pero estaba en la playa, corrió hacia donde estaba ella

"¡Hey! ¡Lex!" – Dio algunas palmaditas en las mejillas hasta que ella empezó a gimotear – "¡Gracias al cielo!"

"¿Luna?" – La ojiverde se sonrió – "Pensé que moriríamos"

"Te dije que no íbamos a morir" – le abrazó – "Me asusté al no verte"

La castaña se levantó y ayudó a la ojiverde a levantarse pero esta no podía caminar, tenía su tobillo lastimado por el tropiezo antes de caerse, Luna se pasó la mochila hacia adelante y se agachó para llevarla en la espalda, ella pesaba un poco pero no la forzaría a lastimarse más, se alejaron de la playa, se sentaron bajo las palmeras.

"Solo está lastimado por el doblón, no es nada grave" – mientras revisaba el pie de la chica, después empezó a sacar las cosas de la mochila que encontró un poco más lejos de donde estaba Lexa por suerte – "Logré meter este botiquín de emergencia" – puso spray para los musculo y una venda – "Vas estar bien"

Luna limpio los rapones con agua oxigenada de ambas, dejó a la ojiverde sola por un rato y fue a buscar algo para encender fuego más noche por qué haría frío, estaba preocupada, no sabía nada de cómo sobrevivir realmente, sabía cómo navegar y algunas cosas porque su padre le enseño sobrevivir en el agua pero las lecciones nunca pudieron terminarse del todo, encontró una cueva, estaba oscura pero era mejor que estar al aire libre, revisó bien y parecía estar en buen estado, habían hojas pero nada más, con una rama las puso a un lado ya que las ocuparía para el fuego, buscó fruta y cosas que pudieran comer, por el momento tenían una que otra lata de comida pero nada más, regresó por Lexa que estaba sentada aún en el mismo lugar en que la dejó, estaba con la cara algo roja por el sol

"Encontré un lugar, ahí podrás descansar" – se sentó a su lado

"Necesitamos avisar a alguien" – necesitaba urgente la rescataran, no quería estar ahí y la castaña parecía tan tranquila – "Hagamos humo o alguna señal en la playa ¡No quiero morir aquí!"

"El mar está cubriendo casi toda la playa y está haciendo viento fuerte, tomará tiempo buscarnos, debes reponerte para que podamos hacer una señal notable, vamos"

"¡No! ¡Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que veamos algún helicóptero!" – se rehusaba a marcharse

"¡Aish! ¡En verdad sos tan insoportable!" – empezaba a fastidiarla ¿Acaso creía que quería quedarse ahí? – "Te guste o no, vamos a movernos donde tengamos más probabilidades de vivir, haremos lo que yo diga" – Agarró aire y se concentró porque lo que haría se ganaría varios golpes

Levantó a Lexa y la llevó en su hombro con dificultad, ella pataleaba lo que le hacía perder el equilibrio, le insultaba, era un fastidio pero sabía que aún estaba así por el susto y el impacto, llegaron a la bendita cueva y la dejó caer al suelo

"¡Te quedas ahí!" – Mandó molesta

"¡No me mandas! ¡No sos nada mío!" – Le gritó molesta

"Soy tu única esperanza de sobrevivir" – empezó a quitarse la ropa

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" – dijo preocupada, conociendo su historial

"Ni que fueras tan bonita, ya quisieras" – sacudió su blusa – "Quítate la ropa, pegaras un resfriado y ahí ni siquiera yo podré salvarte" – sacó de la mochila todo lo que tenían, estiró la sabana y la puso sobre unos árboles esperando que el viento las secara, Luna parecía cómoda estar desnuda a diferencia de Lexa que parecía estar avergonzada y nada cómoda por lo mismo.

Lexa observó a Luna, ella tenía algunas marcas en su espalda y a parte de los tatuajes de sus brazos, tenía una cita debajo de sus senos, unos labios en su cadera, justo arriba de su intimidad y una ola en la nalga, ella presumía arrogante su perfecto cuerpo, ella era de esas que iba al gimnasio y se mataba por mantenerse en forma, su cabello empezaba a esponjarse más, ella parecía un león ahora.

Luna se fijó en que Lexa trataba de cubrirse lo más que podía, lo que un poco le molestaba porque tampoco es que ella fuese a propasarse con ella o algo así, le molestaba lo mal que pensaba de ella pero también le agradaba ver que estaba bien, sus ojos resaltaban por la cara roja de lo quemada que estaba por el sol.

"No voy a propasarme en caso que eso sea lo que te preocupe" – ella aún estaba molesta y le ignoro – "Realmente sos un grosera"

"¡No todos tenemos abdominales perfectos!" – Luna empezó a reírse y en verdad le molestó y se sintió más avergonzada

La castaña se acercó y se agachó frente a ella – "Estás perfecta, no necesitas abdominales, sonrisa perfecta y ojos hermosos ¿Quién necesita abdominales con todo eso?" – Ella parecía que empezaba a ceder

"Si no es importante ¿Por qué te importa tanto el físico?" – preguntó orgullosa de su jugada

"Porque yo no tengo nada más que ofrecer más que una cara linda y un cuerpo atractivo, no hay más aquí" – ella tocó su pecho

Lexa comenzó a soltar lágrimas – "Lo siento, yo no sé qué me pasa" – se limpió las lágrimas inmediatamente, pudo notar fastidio en la más alta, en su rostro

"Fue Titus ¿Cierto? Voy a despedirlo cuando regrese" – se alejó molesta y fue hacia donde estaba desde el principio, en la entrada de la cueva

"Él no parece haberlo hecho con mala intención" – Trató de ablandar las cosas

"No es su historia, no tiene derecho a contarle, es mía" – salió de la cueva dejando sola a la ojiverde y a caminar por ahí, desnuda cual Eva

Había pasado mucho tiempo y Luna no regresaba, la ojiverde empezaba a preocuparse demasiado ¿Qué tal si se la comió algún león de verdad? Alguna serpiente, que sabía ella, trató de levantarse para ir a buscarla, podría estar herida, logró salir de la cueva y ella estaba sentada en una roca cerca, le molestó tanto, se preocupó tanto pensando que estaba lejos, le tiró una cascara de coco seco que no alcanzó a llegar pero ella volvió a ver, se dio cuenta como ella recorrió su cuerpo con sus ojos.

"Lo sé, estoy pasada" – dijo avergonzada, desde siempre había sentido cierto complejo con su cuerpo

"Estás perfecta" – sonrió al verla, la castaña lo decía en serio, le gustaría que ella le creyera – "La sabana esta lista, la pondré luego para que duermas

Lexa se dio cuenta que ella tenía fruta a sus pies, la más alta sonrió y se levantó para darle un mango, ella regresó por la sabana y la puso alrededor de la ojiverde

"Ahora no tendrás más frío" – Su voz era suave y su tono delicado

La ojiverde sabía que Luna lo hacía para que ella no sintiera más vergüenza de estar desnuda, en verdad lo agradeció, la castaña se fue un momento, solo que esta vez le avisó, pidió que tuviera cuidado de no ensuciar esa sábana, se llevó la mochila y las bolsas en las que traían las cosas, después de una hora ella regreso con las bolsas llenas de agua, filtró una de las bolsas con arena y piedras y la otra la ocuparon para lavarse las manos y no ensuciar la sabana y evitar las hormigas llegaran hacia ellas, estaba oscureciendo y por lo visto era porque otra tormenta empezaría, la castaña encendió fuego y mientras lo hacía le explicaba cómo hacerlo, la tormenta llegó, ellas esperaban que pasara, la ojiverde se dio cuenta que de no ser por aquella cabeza de león, seguro hubiese muerto.

Ella estaba de pie observando la tormenta, Lexa le miró por un buen rato y sintió culpa por todas las veces que pensó o hablo mal de ella

"Luna" – la castaña le volvió a ver – "Está haciendo frío, métete a la sábana" – abrió un espacio y ella se sentó a su lado, su cuerpo estaba caliente, como si hiciera calor

"Acomódate entre mis piernas, te daré calor" – la ojiverde accedió, al contrario de ella, la chica estaba fría

Lexa sentía su rostro arder, podía sentir el cuerpo de la otra chica pegado al suyo dándole calor corporal, sus senos en su espalda y sus piernas pegadas a las suyas, ella se quedó dormida sobre su hombro, eventualmente la ojiverde también.

¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Esto es dos por uno, ahora aprovechando que tengo inter subo un par de capítulos más, es que me gusta mucho, espero les guste

3

Después que despertaron solo quedó esperar que la lluvia cesara pero no parecía que había esperanza con ello, obviamente nadie iría a buscarlas en esa tormenta, decidieron estirar la sabana que era algo grande y se envolvieron dentro de ella, como si fuera de esas bolsas de acampar, solo que esta vez ya tenían sus ropas puestas, bueno Luna le dio su pantalón a Lexa que parecía que iba a convertirse en cubo de hielo por lo fría que estaba, ella se quedó con su ropa interior y el top.

Estaban ambas de espaldas la una con la otra pero sin despegarse, la ojiverde necesitaba del calor de la chica, además de estar desesperada con el silencio

"¿Cómo fue que paso?" – preguntó con un poco de miedo que ella reaccionara mal

La castaña suspiró – "Veníamos de ver el recital de Adrya, era de Blanca nieves y los siete enanos"

"¿Ella era blanca nieves?"

"No, ella era tontín" – una risilla se escapó de sus labios

Lexa se sonrió pero no dejó que se escuchara, no quería ofenderla o que ella parara

"Papá incluso hizo una reservación en el restaurante favorito de Adrya, McSamuel, ella estaba tan feliz y nosotros teníamos una galería cada uno de fotos de ella, que nos importaba a nosotros Blanca Nieves si teníamos a Tontín"

"¿Aún tienes las fotos?"

"Todas, incluso la última que nos tomamos juntos" – suspiro – "Al regresar, todo iba bien, cantábamos un poco de rock pesado y de repente papá perdió el control, el carro volteo y cuando abrí los ojos, papá tenía un agujero en su cabeza… una puta bala perdida, en la ciudad más tranquila"

La ojiverde le escuchó sollozar

"Perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté, servicio social estaba ahí, Titus y Clarke con sus padres" – sentía un nudo en su garganta – "Ellos fueron los que me dieron la noticia"

"Lo siento mucho" – sus ojos estaban llorosos – "Yo en verdad lo siento"

"Gracias" – sintió un poco de alivio, hace mucho que no hablaba de eso – "Ulises luchó pero no lo logró, Adrya murió con el impacto y mi otro pá igual, en verdad los extraño" – la lluvia seguía fuerte y empezó a relampaguear y los truenos no se hicieron esperar – "Lex… ¿Me abrazas? No me gustan los truenos" – Su voz suave e insegura por un momento

Eso no se lo esperaba, ella no parecía tener miedo de eso en el momento del naufragio, la ojiverde se volvió y le abrazó, su rostro quedó en la espalda de ella, en el centro, podía sentir su respiración entre cortada por los sollozos.

"Lu…" – ella no respondió

/

Lexa estaba tan curiosa de Luna, ella desde que estaban ahí se quedaba por horas en la entrada de la cueva ¿Qué era lo que tanto miraba? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente?

"¿Tienes miedo?" – preguntó a la castaña

"No, ya no" – volvió para ver a la chica dentro de la cueva – "Mientras estés bien, yo no tendré miedo"

Ella siempre hablaba de ese modo que la confundía, nunca se agradaron ¿Por qué era tan importante que estuviera bien?

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Lexa no lo entendía, había dos tipos de significado, uno bondadoso y el otro egoísta pero ambos con el mismo fin, su bien.

"Sos la persona más importante de una de mis personas más importante" – Lastimosamente solo podía decir la bondadosa porque se avergonzaba de lo egoísta que podía ser – "Clarke" – Ella no dijo más, se quedó en el mismo lugar, sin hacer más.

"No pareces tan mala persona cuando te veo así" – La castaña le sonrió – "Sin embargo en el mundo real acostumbras a enamorar chicas y a lastimarlas"

"Mi intención jamás es enamorarlas" – se acercó a Lexa y se sentó a su lado, le miró a los ojos – "Las personas tienen la mala costumbre de creer que alguien cambiara por ellas, eso no es verdad, aún si sos la persona más noble y bondadosa, no puedes hacer que alguien cambie o que alguien te ame, aún si sabes que sos lo mejor para esa persona, si esa persona no te ama o no decide hacer un cambio, simplemente no pasara"

"Te he visto romperles el corazón"

"No es el corazón, es el orgullo que queda herido, solo así podrán seguir y serán selectivas, no dejaran que cualquiera se acerque a ellas" – La castaña se recostó en la pared y sonrió – "El sonido de la lluvia sola, calma mi ansiedad"

Lexa siempre había sospechado que Luna estaba enamorada de Clarke y que esa persona que nunca le vería de esa manera era ella, necesitaba una respuesta a esa pregunta, necesitaba saber si las dos estaban enamorada de la misma persona.

"¿Cómo es la persona de la que estás enamorada?" – preguntó mirándole y forzándola a verle

"No es Clarke si es lo que piensas" – La conocía era una celosa cuando se trataba de la rubia

"Ni siquiera lo mencione solo pregunte ¿Cómo es?"

"No es muy guapa, poco inteligente, bueno si es inteligente pero en algunas cosas es tonta, también amargada y un pésimo gusto de la moda" – Toda esa respuesta derivada de pequeños detalles que observaba de aquella que le gustaba

"¿Por qué te gusta entonces?"

"Porque para mí es la más guapa y la más brillante, con las sonrisas más perfectas y con un gusto excéntrico" – suspiró – "Supongo que no se trata de lo que se ve por fuera, es algo más íntimo e interno"

"Ella es afortunada entonces"

"Supongo que sí, la que no lo es, soy yo" – se echó a reír – "¿Es una idiota cierto?

"Bastante" – observó a Luna reírse de nuevo – "¿Dije algo chistoso?" – Le vio negar pero seguía riéndose

/

Lexa ya podía caminar, estaba soleado, así que decidieron ir a la playa para investigar un poco, el mar estaba tan calmado que cualquiera creería que ahí no sucedió lo que sucedió.

Con piedras y hojas que aún tenían formaron una señal y también humo, esperando que alguien lo viera, esperaron un buen rato pero nada sucedió, las chicas caminaron un buen rato, fueron por la selva de la isla, el lugar era realmente lindo, lo malo era ser naufrago.

Llegaron hasta un nacimiento de agua dulce, la ojiverde supuso que de ahí es donde Luna tomaba el agua que llevaba, le vio sentarse en una piedra y meter sus pies en el agua, la ojiverde se acercó y le empujó pero no contaba en que esta se agarraría de ella y terminaría arrastrándola, ambas se hundieron y después de un momento salieron a flote, no era profunda así que no había problema y aunque lo fuera no habría problema, no dejaría que se ahogara, la castaña le miraba detalladamente lo que hizo que la ojiverde hiciera lo mismo.

Labios carnosos, ojos cafés, cejas pobladas, nariz respingada, su rostro fino, su cuello largo, era una persona injustamente bella ante los ojos verdes de Lexa, la castaña puso su frente con la suya, su nariz con la suya y en menos de un segundo deseaba que ella pusiera sus labios sobre los suyos, quizá su deseo fue tanto que se terminó cumpliendo y aquellos labios conocieron los suyos, y puede dar fe que jamás había probado unos labios tan deliciosos, sus besos dominantes disfrazados de dulzura, su boca era un vivo ejemplo de que la practica hacía al maestro, ella había besado tanto que era una experta, sintió sus manos en su cintura y su cuerpo pegado al suyo, no importaba nada, en ese momento solo existían ellas, el sonido del nacimiento de agua, su respiración pesada y su boca insistente sobre la suya, sí, la culpa le carcomía pero podía asegurar que valía la pena cada segundo de sus besos.

La castaña se separó, sus ojos le devolvieron a la realidad, ella se sentía culpable, salió del agua y regresó, la ojiverde le siguió, llegaron a la cueva y el ambiente era tan incómodo, la castaña apenas podía verla, ahora parecía estar avergonzada, era urgente ser rescatado antes que el pecado empezara a consumirlas.

Es verdad que lo que habían hecho no era correcto pero solo fue un acto de la ansiedad y desesperación, un momento en el cual hubiera caído cualquiera, tampoco era para que le ignorara.

"¿Acaso piensas ignorarme todo el día?" – preguntó al verla alejada

"Eso mismo, así que no me hables que eso me impide ignorarte" – siguió mirando hacia afuera desde su lugar de siempre

"¡Pues está haciendo frío! ¡No puedes abandonarme solo porque no queres hablarme!" – Odiaba a veces la manera en que ella actuaba y eso que recién la conocía de verdad – "¿Me odias o algo así?"

¿Por qué tenía que ser así de insegura? Respiró profundo porque sabía que si ella seguía hablando poco le iba importar y terminaría lo que quería hacer – "No te odio Lexa" – Se quedó en el mismo lugar

"Y si fingimos que no pasó ¿Me hablarías?" – Simplemente no soportaba los momentos incomodos y eso la hacía desesperarse

"¡Sos insoportable!" – Se sentó al lado de Lexa pero no le miró, siguió ignorándole – "¿Feliz?"

"Mucho, bueno más o menos" – la ojiverde le miraba de vez en cuando, miró nuevamente aquellas cicatrices en la espalda – "¿Cómo te hiciste esas marcas?"

"¿Qué te importa? Deja de interesarte, vuelve a odiarme y a pensar lo peor de mí" – Estaba tan arrepentida de haber dejado que sus instintos la guiaran – "¡Por favor!"

"Que eso sea lo que necesites no significa que va a pasar, me has besado y lo he disfrutado, no pidas que las cosas vuelvan hacer como antes, ya es muy difícil fingir que no pasó"

La castaña volvió para verle y los ojos de ambas se quedaron firmes, ambas pretendían que la culpa era más fuerte pero la verdad era que se morían por volver a cometer ese error, la verdad es que querían que sus labios se tocaran de nuevo aunque sea un roce, la castaña sintió cuando la ojiverde se recostó en su espalda para n mirarle más, podía sentir su respiración y eventualmente sintió sus brazos rodearle.

Aceptar que de un segundo a otro las cosas habían cambiado era difícil, aquel pequeño paraíso producto de una tragedia terminaría tarde o temprano pero moría porque ella le mirara y la besara de la manera en que lo hizo en aquel lugar pero la castaña amaba tanto a Clarke que obviamente Luna la escogería sobre ella.

Sus brazos alrededor suyo era un lugar seguro en ese momento, su respiración cerca era sentir que había una oportunidad pero luego ¿Qué pasaría? Ellas regresarían a su vida real, donde ella pretendía no sentir mucho, donde Lexa y Clarke son la pareja perfecta y ella solo la amiga de una de ellas porque es difícil ser amiga de la chica de la que ha estado enamorada desde que es una puberta y la manera más fácil de llevar el gran amor de las dos mujeres más importante en su vida actual era fingiendo desagrado.

Lexa no era para nada tonta, sabía que bastaba una pequeña acción de su parte para que Luna reaccionara según sus instintos y aunque en verdad se sintiese mucha culpa, justo en ese momento se sentía desesperada por que ella le tocara, porque esa persona perdiera la lealtad y el raciocinio, que como ella le deseara, había estado resistiéndose pero simplemente no podía soportarlo más, solo debía levantar su rostro y sus labios empezarían a tentarla.

Los labios de la ojiverde empezaron a jugar en el cuello de la castaña, acelerando su pulso y su corazón comenzaba a golpear desesperado, su cerebro era un desastre y no sabía cómo evitar todas aquellas emociones y sensaciones, no solo eran sus besos, era también su respiración, sus manos que ahora acariciaban su espalda seduciéndola y lo peor es que estaba lográndolo, la castaña se separó para que ella se detuviera, un segundo menos y eso hubiese sido posible.

/

Esto me está acelerando el corazón ¡por dios!

¡Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Y este es el último que subiré hoy ¡Me encantó! Espero les guste

4

Su boca se fue sobre la ojiverde, sus labios tan suaves y delicados, sus mejillas rosadas por el sol que se enrojecían cuando sus ojos le miraban, lo entendió, poco importaba si era su fin, si arruinaba su vida, había deseado tanto tiempo eso, tener su boca y que sus ojos se fijen en ella.

"Ya no hay marcha atrás"

La voz de la castaña atravesó sus oídos e hizo que su sangre corriera rápido por su cuerpo, que su corazón bombeara rápido, acaricio los labios de la más alta, estaban resecos y su piel bronceada y tostada, sus cabellos resecos y sus ojos tristones llenos de filo.

No había romanticismo alguno con aquella imagen, eran dos bestias dispuestas a devorarse, aceptando sus más oscuros y profundos deseos, dejando que la locura les invadiera, la castaña le atrajo hacia ella, sus ojos no se despegaban de los de ella, quitó aquel vestido que ella llevaba, dejó sus senos libres, la ojiverde se levantó y quitó aquel pantalón quedando desnuda, se puso sobre las piernas de la más alta y quitó el top de aquella mujer frente a ella.

Aquella escena era conveniente para las dos, la ojiverde sintió asegurada su cintura por uno de los brazos de la castaña, ambas se miraban la boca, no esperaron mucho para besarse, por dios que esa espera había parecido eterna, las manos de la ojiverde sostenían el rostro de la castaña para asegurarse que ella no dejara de besarla, podía sentir como las manos de aquella mujer se deslizaban y jugaban en su espalda, como su yo posesivo le pegaba a su cuerpo, su boca en su cuello vengándose de ella, sus manos presionando su culo, podía sentir su vagina latir mientras ella le tocaba y agarraba como quería, su boca en sus senos chupándolos con tanta locura, ella dejaría marcas eso era seguro, ella era de ese tipo que marcaba lo que consideraba ya de su propiedad y la verdad es que poco le molestaba su egoísmo, mover sus caderas contra una de sus piernas para tentarla y mojarla con sus fluidos era uno de sus juegos favoritos, hacerse desear hasta que no fuera posible alejarse y ver a alguien más, le importaba un carajo lo demás, ambas se acomodaron y se acostaron sobre la sabana, Lexa abrió sus piernas para que ella se acomodara entre ellas, necesitaba que sus cuerpos no estuvieran demasiado tiempo separados, no se atrevía a decirlo en vos alta, pero se había hecho adicta del hervir de su piel, de sus labios y de su silencio, mover sus caderas en armonía para ambas darse placer, sus ojos tratando de acaparar todo de ella ¿Cómo alguien puede ocultar tantas cosas y por tanto tiempo? Su boca entre sus piernas, saboreando y explorando, su lengua tomando todo de sí, sentía la respiración de ella en su intimidad, ella estaba a sus pies en ese momento pero ¿Por qué sentía que era ella la que estaba a su merced? Cada sonido, cada movimiento, cada segundo de ese momento valía la vida, ella no era dulce y delicada del todo en el sexo, lo estaba descubriendo, ella quería algo y lo tomaba, así de simple, podía sentir su propio sabor en boca de la castaña, sentía ardor en sus labios por esos besos tan insistentes y largos, donde solo se separaban para respirar, donde sus ojos apenas parpadeaban para no perderse nada de la otra, el sudor de ambas mezclándose con éxito, el sabor salado del mismo, la saliva de la una con la otra en sus cuerpos, terminar tantas veces como era posible porque aquello era tan prohibido que el hacerlo significaba la ruina para cada una.

Aquel momento que terminaría tarde o temprano, donde no hay nadie que les juzgue ni siquiera ellas mismas porque están sumergidas en la pasión de la otra, sus respiraciones chocan, sus gemidos componen una hermosa melodía para aquella islas, sus dedos que interrumpe la intimidad de la otra, sus bocas que marcan sus cuerpos, ese momento donde parece que ya se conocían, donde no hay más vergüenza, donde entregarse esta bien, donde el enojo por fallar era invertido en más energía para seguir, aprovechar esos segundos para poder amarse porque ambas sabían que no tendrían valor una vez estén en el mundo real, ninguna de las dos había amado de esa manera, no era comparación, era solo una realidad, eran tantos sentimientos invertidos en un solo acto que era fuera de ese mundo, y que seguras estaban, que pocas veces en la vida se daba algo así ¿Fortuna o desdicha? ¡¿Quién sabe?!

Sus cuerpos sudados estirados sobre esa sábana, sentir la respiración de Lexa en su vientre y su abrazo culposo, sin poder verle, ninguna sin atreverse a hablar de lo que había sucedido pero ninguna arrepentida por ese hermoso momento, posiblemente sería un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba, porque ninguna se atrevía ni siquiera a pensar en lastimar a Clarke, si ella no sabía no la lastimarían y las cosas quedarían como un recuerdo que no sabrían en algún momento si fue real o no, cerraron sus ojos aguados, haciendo descansar su pecho de aquel pesar.

/

Fueron a la playa nuevamente como todos los días pasados, distantes mientras caminan pero en sus mentes revive cada uno de los segundos del día anterior cuando no pudieron resistirse nuevamente a pecar.

La misma señal hecha de piedras y palmeras, hacer fuego para crear humo, pescar y cocinar lo pescado mientras esperan, no sabiendo que desear, si ser encontradas o ser olvidadas, nuevamente la tarde llegó y nuevamente su caminata hacia su cueva empezó.

Detuvieron su paso al escuchar las hélices de un helicóptero, entendiendo en ese momento que su mayor deseo era ser olvidadas, Luna fue la primera en asomarse para que supieran que estaban ahí, no podían solo no asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

El helicóptero bajo un poco y ellas lograron subir, habían sido encontradas por el GPS, que el teléfono de Luna tenía en caso de secuestro, el humo les termino de ubicar, el silencio era hiriente, era como llevar un puñal en el pecho que no les permitía respirar, volver a la realidad después de un perfecto sueño nunca fue nada hermoso, porque sabes que los sueños no se hacen realidad.

Bajaron de la nave y Clarke les recibió, abrazó a cada una pero luego no dejaba de llorar y besar a Lexa, esta observaba a Luna ser recibida por los empleados, los ojos verdes de la chica se aguadaron y aunque sus lágrimas estaban disfrazadas de alegría por Clarke en realidad era pena por la soledad que Luna afrentaba y que aun así, ella sonreía, la madre y el padrastro de Lexa llegaron después, fue un recibimiento cálido.

Los empleados de Luna le dieron ropa limpia y comida, ellos parecían aliviados al tenerla ahí, la mayoría eran viejos y sentimentales, la castaña sonreía y les consolaba, sus ojos cafés se cruzaron con los verdes de la otra chica, cada quien fue con los suyos y aquella historia se volvió un secreto tan pesado que oprimía el pecho, era cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarse y poder seguir.

/

Observó a Clarke buscar ropa para vestirse, le preguntaba cual se veía mejor y la verdad es que cualquier ropa se veía bien en ella, era hermosa, no había nada que se viera bien en ella

"¿Vas a salir?" – No entendía porque tanta insistencia en ponerse algo para salir

"Sí, es el cumpleaños de Luna y celebraremos el de ambas en su casa" – Escogió otro atuendo por el cual se decidió

"¿No estoy invitada? No mencionaste nada estos días" – la rubia se acercó y le dio un beso

"Recién me informo ayer, ella pidió que solo fuera yo, ya sabes cómo es" – besó el cuello de la ojiverde que aún estaba desnuda – "En verdad pensé que se llevarían mejor después de lo que pasó"

"Lo siento" – Sentía tanta rabia, odiaba que la apartara, sí, es como debía ser pero ¿Cómo hacía para que no le doliera su rechazo? Quería verla, no soportaba pensar que ella volvería a ser lo que era antes, estar con tantas chicas como pudiera para apagar su mente – "¿Será en su apartamento?"

"Ahí mismo, pasare a comprar un presente" – se metió a la ducha, después de unos momentos Lexa le siguió, la ojiverde parecía diferente, más segura al tocarla y más confiada al dejarle tocar, no parecía tener más vergüenzas o complejos – "Me gusta cuando decides ahorrar y te bañas conmigo"

Clarke era perfecta y la amaba, en verdad que lo hacía pero como se quitaba lo que sentía por aquella otra ¿Cómo amar a Clarke con esa intensidad? Había pasado un mes desde entonces y no había día en que no se tocara sin pensar en ella, en su melena rebelde, en sus labios toscos y en sus manos posesivas para terminar odiándola por sus pensamientos nobles, por sus palabras amables y por su miedo a perderlo todo, la odiaba tanto que dolía demasiado porque lo que sentía era más fuerte de lo que la odiaba.

La rubia la dejó en su casa, después de un beso dulce y suave, sus ojos azules llenos de amor, sin ninguna pizca de malicia, ni oscuridad, era inevitable no sonreír ante lo hermosa que era esa mujer aun si sus sentimientos han cambiado.

¿A quién engañaba? Se moría por ir a esa estúpida fiesta y arruinarle el momento para que no se acueste con ninguna otra, porque pensarlo era algo insoportable y quería que sufriera lo que ella sufría, porque Luna volvió a su vida de promiscuidad y superficialidad pero ella volvió a su mundo perfecto, su puto mundo perfecto, era tan egoísta solo de pensar todo lo que pasaba por su mente, se alistó, se puso tan guapa como pudo y tomo camino a la estúpida fiesta.

Entró a la fiesta, no vio a Clarke, preguntó a los empleados por Luna y si la rubia había llegado, pero ella no había llegado, fue hasta la habitación de la castaña, abrió la puerta y ella estaba con una chica, estaban desnudas, Luna recién ponía un condón al dildo pegado a su arnés, la castaña parecía molesta al verla.

Lexa entró a la habitación, estaba también furiosa y celosa – "¡Fuera de aquí!" – Tomó la ropa del suelo y se la dio a la chica – "¡No quiero saber de vos en esta casa de nuevo!"

"¿Se puede saber qué carajo estás haciendo?" – ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impertinente? ¿Acaso no entendía que entre menos se vieran era mejor? – "Puedes irte de mi casa" – Ella llevaba un vestido negro corto con botones rojos en el pecho y sus clásicas zapatillas, su cabello suelto

"¿Para qué? ¿Para qué metas a otra cualquiera?" – Ella era tan desvergonzada que le fascinaba, le vio sonreírse hostigada pero con malicia, en verdad esperaba que ella se descontrolara.

La castaña se acercó a la ojiverde, cerró la puerta de su habitación, ninguna dijo nada pero ambas mantenían sus miradas firmes en los ojos de la otra, sintió la mano de la más alta meterse en su ropa interior, ella seguro se regodeaba de lo mojada que la tenía con solo mirarla, sus dedos revisaban todo en su intimidad, jugando con su clítoris y deslizando sus dedos dentro de ella.

"Hay que preparar el terreno antes de usarlo" – se acercó al oído de la chica – "Porque no pensaras que vas joderme un momento y no vas a pagarlo ¿Cierto?" – le besó y saboreo su boca ¡por dios! ¡Como era increíble esa boca! como lo imaginó desde el primer segundo que la vio y como lo confirmaba cada que la besaba

"Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieres, solo no soporto que toques a alguien más o que te toquen" – Ese exactamente era el motivo por el que llevaba ese vestido, con el único fin de que sus manos se metieran bajo la falda del mismo y jugara con ella como lo hacía

"Me encanta cada parte tuya incluso esta manipuladora" - sacó su mano de la ropa interior de la chica, abrió el vestido y dejo los senos fuera del mismo, los junto con sus manos y los apretó, los metió a su boca – "¡Como las extrañaba!"

Después de un rato de jugar con sus senos, volteo a la castaña y arranco aquella ropa interior de encaje que ella tenía, levantó el vestido lo tomó con una mano para poder ver el culo de aquella mujer, dio una palmada bien dada, decidió meter su dildo en ella quien gimió al sentirlo al tope, sus movimientos no era bruscos ni rápidos aun, su cuerpo debía acostumbrarse a ello.

Le abrazó y le levantó para llevarla frente al espejo, ella estaba colorada pero sus gemidos suaves no dejaban de estar presentes, ella era hermosa de cualquiera manera, la ojiverde tenía sus piernas juntas, sus senos al aire, podía sentir como ella aumentaba la velocidad en sus movimientos, podía sentir como sus caderas golpeaban las suyas, las palmadas que ella le daba el culo cuando lo necesitaba, su boca en su cuello, sus manos divididas estratégicamente para poder dominarla, una jugando con su clítoris y la otra en su garganta, iba estallar si ella seguía haciéndolo de esa manera.

La puerta se abrió, la ojiverde bajo su rostro y su cabello le cubría, la mano de la castaña bajo a su seno presionándolo

"¿A qué horas comienza la dichosa fiesta?" – La voz de la rubia, novia de una y amiga de la otra estaba en la habitación

"Fuera Clarke, estoy ocupada con mi chica" – Aumento sus movimientos, no era primera vez que la rubia la veía en acción, así que no sentía vergüenza

"¡Bien! ¡Apúrate! Tienes más mujeres y hombres esperando su turno" – Bromeo

"¡Fuera!" – La puerta se cerró y la ojiverde levantó su rostro – "Olvídate de los demás, mírate al espejo y mira lo perfecta que sos" – Le vio con intensión de abrir sus piernas – "Ni se te ocurra abrir las piernas"

Siguió aprovechándose todo lo que pudo, le encantaba esa mujer, le encantaba su mirada de adicta al sexo, lo mujer que era, todo, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de complacerla.

"¡Voy acabar!" – su voz temblorosa le avisaba a la castaña su estado

"Aún no" – se movió con un poco más de rapidez y con un movimiento siempre cuidadoso para no lastimarla, movió sus dedos en su intimidad con más intensidad de la manera que a ella le hacía sentir – "Aun no" – estuvieron unos minutos más.

Luna le mordió la espalda y Lexa no pudo resistir ninguna sensación extra, ella se orinó al terminar y cayó de rodillas, parecía avergonzada al contrario de la castaña que parecía tan fascinada, sentía su cuerpo temblar y su intimidad aún latía, su vientre presionado.

"Lo siento yo" – Luna le besó sin dejarle terminar

"No lo sientas, estuviste perfecta, hermosa como ninguna" – La castaña fue al baño en su habitación, trajo toallas húmedas para limpiarla una vez que ella se había apartado de la mancha, la limpió desde los pies, hasta su intimidad, le levantó luego y la metió a la cama – "Descansa un rato"

Ella estaba preparada, puso un líquido sobre lo mojado y lo dejó reposar, se quitó su arnés que dejó marcas en su piel de color rojo, ella se metió en la cama con la ojiverde, le besó cariñosa y agradecida, Lexa apenas podía mantenerse concentrada, aún estaba en proceso de recuperación.

"Yo, quiero retribuirte todo esto" – Le vio sonreír, una sonrisa limpia

"Lo harás, en su momento, usaras lo que necesites y yo estaré a tu merced, ahora descansa unos minutos" – La castaña esperaría ansiosa por ese momento, ahora ella apenas podía estar – "Preparare la tina, para que nos limpiemos ¿Sí?" – ella afirmó con su rostro aún sonrojado seguro por repasar las imágenes de su reflejo en aquel espejo.

Le dio un beso en la frente y preparó el baño, había una fiesta que les esperaba, donde fingirían y sacarían lo peor de cada una, por mientras disfrutaría de sus segundos de paraíso.

/

Lo sé, mucho sexo pero no puedo evitarlo me gusta y habrán más escenas así, probablemente lo complicaré todo pero eso no puedo evitarlo.

¡Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Aquí otro par de capítulos espero les guste, gracias por los favoritos o por seguir el fic, muchas gracias

5

Se abrió la puerta de su cuarto, vio a Clarke entrar como lo hacía cuando tenía alguna idea, se dio vuelta para ignorarla, sintió una nalgada y se levantó

"¿Cuál es tu problema con dejar dormir a alguien?" – La rubia se echó a reír y saco una caja de gamuza roja la abrió y dentro había una anillo – "¿Acaso estas pidiéndome que me case con vos? Te he dicho que no me voy a casar"

"Estúpida, voy a pedirle a Lexa que se case conmigo y quiero que estés presente"

"¿Para qué?" – Eso era ya algo fuerte – "Tengo cosas que hacer" – La rubia le abrazo

"¡Lu! ¡Vamos! No me dejes sola, yo sé que Lexa y vos no son las mejores amigas pero ella es LA CHICA la ideal" – sabía que Luna no le decía que no cuando ponía cara de cachorro comprado

"Sos una patada en el culo ¿Lo sabes? Siempre termino en cosas que no quiero por tus insistencias" – Terminaría diciendo que sí, para que alargarlo – "Hora y lugar, asegúrate de ir guapa, ella necesita ver que no hay mejor opción que vos"

"¡Claro que sí! Ponte presentable"

"Sal de mi cuarto, necesito dormir" – se metió en la cama de nuevo, se echó la sábana encima, escuchó a la rubia irse después de darle un beso en la mejilla sobre la sábana.

Sentía su pecho oprimido, le dolía engañar a Clarke y le dolía que Lexa no fuera para ella, era lo mejor eso lo sabía, la rubia siempre fue la mejor opción, sus ojos se aguadaron pero eso era de esperarse ¿Qué tenía ella para ofrecer a Lexa? Ni siquiera había sido valiente para demostrarle que ella lo valía para ir y decirle a Clarke que la quería, la ojiverde no podía pasársela entendiendo, era mejor así, odiaba su baja estima, sacó la cabeza de la sábana y miró la fotografía de su familia, como los extrañaba, necesitaba que uno de sus papás la regañara y otro la consintiera o que el bobo de su hermano le dijera que se quede con la chica o un abrazo de Adrya, como los extrañaba.

Se alisto, una blusa rayada azul blanca con un diseño acá y otro allá, un jeans azul claro y sus zapatillas negras, dejando sus tobillos al aire y con una pulsera en uno de ellos, tomó su cartera y estaba lista.

Llego al lugar, ambas estaban a ahí, Clarke llevaba un vestido negro sencillo pero que hacía lucir sus perfectos senos, y resaltaba sus curvas, zapatos altos, Lexa llevaba un vestido también, blanco y corto sin diseños, zapatos altos.

"¡Llegue! Se ven guapas debo admitirlo aunque sabemos que es porque no me esforcé" – se rio de su propia broma pero ninguna de las presentes le siguieron – "Amargadas"

"No necesitas esforzarte para ser la más linda de la mesa" – Las tres volvieron hacia donde venía la voz, Becca la mismísima futura dama – "Siempre te ves bien, ese es tu problema"

Becca saludo a las chicas pero se concentraba en quien le interesaba, se acercó al oído de la más alta, sus senos estaban a punto de salirse de ese vestido azul zafiro, poniendo nerviosa a la castaña que era bastante obvia, ella estaba idiotizada con aquella mujer, ella acaricio el rostro de Luna con cuidado para no demostrar nada, sonrió y se retiró pero los ojos de la castaña no dejaban de verla y admirarla, salió de su trance cuando sintió una patada en la pierna.

"¡Deja de babear estúpida!" – La ojiverde estaba molesta y celosa, era difícil controlarlo y jugar el papel de la amiga – "Muestra un poco de respeto propio"

"¿Vas a verte con ella?" – La rubia preguntó curiosa, aquella mujer era la debilidad de la castaña, esta no contesto solo se levantó y fue tras ella – "¡Oh! Parece que ya obtuve mi respuesta"

"¿Cuál es tu respuesta?" – Lexa empezó a indagar con Clarke pero sus ojos no podía dejar de ver a Luna que estaba al otro lado del restaurante coqueteando con aquella mujer, lo peor es que no era ningún acto para ponerla celosa, era ella siendo seducida por aquella mujer.

"Luna jamás ha podido resistirse a ella, es como su kryptonita, ella se acerca y mi amiga enloquece por ella, una vez en la escuela, en el último año, ella se perdió su graduación y se fue por una semana con aquel monumento, supongo que será algo como despedida"

"¿Se acostara con ella o qué?" – Su tono era desesperado pero trataba de disimular

"Lo más seguro es que pasen días en la oscuridad de la habitación de Luna, como suele pasar" – La rubia parecía disfrutar eso, como su amiga podía ser tan fácil

Lexa trataba de mantener la calma pero no quería pensar en eso, ahora sabía que no era importante cualquier otra, era aquella mujer la peligrosa y era tan obvio como la dominaba, le vio regresar a la castaña y esta traía una sonrisa enorme, de oreja a oreja.

"¿Te vas?" – La rubia preguntó

"Aun no, me veré con ella en el lugar de siempre"

"¿Cuál es el lugar de siempre? ¿Tu casa?" – Lexa estaba confundida

"Si, mi sala, mi habitación, mi salón de juegos"

"Es decir que sos su putita cada que lo pide" – La ojiverde estaba bastante ofensiva

"¡Así mismo!" – Dijeron ambas Clarke y Luna y luego se chocaron las manos como si fuese motivo de estar orgullosas – "¿Cómo es que haces para meterte en esas cosas?" – La rubia estaba admirada

La cena prosiguió, dejaron el tema y hablaron de otras cosas, la ojiverde parecía invisible, no hablaba nada y las otras dos hablaban de todo, contando las cosas que hacían en la escuela, recordando lo mejor de lo mejor de su amistad, obviamente lo hacía y Lexa lo sabía, que ella lo hacía para mantenerse enfocada y no perder la calma ¿Por qué simplemente no la siguió odiando? Becca paso al lado de ellas, no les volvió a ver pero su mano paso rozando el brazo de la castaña, eso le hacía sentirse desesperada, no soportaba eso ¿En realidad iba a pasar lo que restaba de la noche de esa manera?

"No vamos a dejarte sola con esa tipa" – Lexa habló fuerte y firme – "Vamos a ir con vos a tu casa"

"No, no vamos a ir" – A veces su novia podía ser impertinente – "Luna es grande y sabe lo que hace"

"Es grande pero no sabe lo que hace, es una idiota con cara bonita que no sabe resistirse a ningún pene con cara bonita o tetas grandes, eso es lo que es" – ambas se echaron a reír

"Te conoce" – La rubia decía entre risa

"Lo que no sabe, es que te está describiendo también a vos" – ambas mujeres se reían

"Pueden reírse todo lo que quieran, pero no te quedaras sola con ella"

"Basta Lexa, no te metas en mis asuntos" – La castaña se levantó y se fue

"Hiciste enfadar a Luna" – El tono de la rubia cambió

"¿Qué clase de amiga deja a su amiga a merced de alguien que no le hace bien?" – En verdad le molestaba ese comportamiento de Clarke, aquella mujer no le hacía bien, no lo decía solo porque estaba celosa sino porque le decepcionaba que la rubia la dejara hacer algo que no era bueno para ella

"Ella es grande y sabe lo que hace Lex"

"Ella no sabe lo que hace, ha sido criada por empleados que si la llegan a molestar ella los despide, es una chica que no ha tenido autoridad sobre ella, hace lo que quiere pero no siempre sabe lo que hace" – se levantó de la mesa y miró a la rubia molesta – "No puedo creer que tenga que soportar esto cuando ni siquiera podes cuidar de tu _mejor amiga_ "

La ojiverde salió del restaurante y tras ella la rubia, corrió hasta que pudo detenerla, pero esta le ignoraba, se soltó y subió al auto, esperó ahí pero no dirigía la palabra a la rubia

"Bebé, no te molestes conmigo" – respiro profundo, Lexa y sus moralidades a veces eran una patada en el culo – "Ella sabe lo que hace"

"Clarke, ella es una persona rota, creerá cualquier cosa con tal de que sus piezas queden juntas, se supone que estás ahí para cuidarle y regañarla si es necesario, darse a golpes si lo necesitan, se supone que sos su amiga"

"¡¿Qué sabes de ella?! ¡No sabes nada!" – La rubia empezaba a molestarse

"No sé mucho Clarke pero no compararás nunca a alguien que respira soledad con alguien como nosotros, que llegamos a casa y está un papá y una mamá fastidiándonos" – sus ojos estaban aguados – "Ella llora en las noches y su sueño es liviano, tiene baja estima y cree que no tiene nada que ofrecer, así de idiota es"

La rubia le miró y toda la velada pasaba por su cabeza – "¿Estás enamorada de Luna? ¿De mi mejor amiga?" – Eso le dolía como si una lanza atravesara su pecho – "¿Ella? ¿Vos?" – la ojiverde no dijo nada

La rubia encendió su auto y manejaba como loca para llegar hasta la casa de Luna, su cabeza iba a explotar y su pecho parecía una bomba en proceso, la mujer que amaba y su mejor amiga, no solo eso, la castaña era como una hermana, eran confidentes.

La rubia no dejaba de tocar la corneta de su auto

"¡Abre la maldita puerta!" – Gritaba fuera de los apartamentos

"¡Basta Clarke!" – Lexa trato de calmarla pero la rubia le empujó

"¡Abre la maldita puerta!" – el portero de los apartamentos salió, pidió que se calmara y que si no llamaría a la policía – "Llama a Luna del 14 B, solo así me calmare"

El portero llamó a Luna como Clarke pidió, ya la conocía y sabía que algo grave pasaba, después de un momento Luna salió, llevaba su poncho azul

"¿Dijo que sí?"– Empezaba a preocuparse al ver a la rubia seria e irritada

"¿Te acostaste con Lexa? Cuando estuvieron en esa puta isla ¿Te acostaste con mi novia?" – peguntó mirando a los ojos a su amiga, esta miró a Lexa

"No, ella me rechazó" – sintió un empujón –"Traté de seducirla pero ella me rechazó, fue un momento de debilidad, pensé que nadie llegaría por nosotras y bueno no soy de hierro, traté de seducirla"

"Pues déjame decirte una cosa ¡Lo lograste! Te robaste a mi chica" – Fue hasta donde Lexa y le tomó bruscamente del brazo

"¡No la toques! Cálmate primero, no seas grosera con tu novia" – trato de calmar a la rubia pero era imposible, la ojiazul le dejó ir un puño en la cara a la castaña que la boto – "Eso dolió"

"¡¿Puedes dejar de ser una hipócrita?! ¡Deja de mentir!" – Le miró levantarse – "Claro, siempre quisiste lo que yo tenía ¿Cierto? Padres, hermanos y ahora mi novia"

"Clarke…" – Lexa nunca imagino que la rubia enojada podía ser tan cruel

"Un poco sí, tus padres que son una patada en el culo como decís, en realidad son geniales, sabes de medicina por tu madre y sabes de tecnología por tu padre, Jasper juega los fin de semanas en un equipo de futbol y puedes ir y verlo, en verdad estoy celosa"

"Entonces tomaste lo que podías ¡Mi novia!" – Quería que esa desesperación que le quemaba en su pecho la quemara a ella también

"Yo la vi primero, esa chica de gafas y pecas era Lexa, esa que siempre he pensado que es perfecta era Lexa siempre fue ella pero la primera que mostró su foto fuiste vos, no corresponde ver a la chica de una amiga" – miró a la ojiverde – "No corresponde"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?" – Luna estaba sentada en el suelo con sus manos sobre las rodillas, Lexa apoyada en el auto, Clarke en la orilla de la acera dándole la espalda a la castaña, no soportaba verla a la cara – "Contéstame"

"Era mi oportunidad para saber a qué sabía su boca, pensé que todo quedaría en la bofetada" – miró a Lexa, con su dedo le pidió que guardara silencio – "Nadie pensaría que la chica me miraría"

"Felicidades, la chica te ha mirado" – Se levantó se subió en el coche, arrancó a punto de botar a la ojiverde, dejándolas a las dos ahí

La ojiverde se sentó a su lado y le abrazó, su abrazo era tranquilizador, ella tenía las mejillas rojas como sus ojos, era un sentimiento horrible, la verdad era dolorosa incluso cuando parecía estar a tu favor, era dolorosa, perder un amor por tener otro.

Entraron al apartamento, se acostaron en la cama de la castaña, Lexa se puso una camiseta de Luna y esta tenía su pijama de seda, un short y una camisilla color rosa, los brazos de la ojiverde se aferraban a ella, sabía que la chica se sentía culpable, sentía que se había metido entre dos amigas, la ojiverde se veía fuerte y lo era pero muchas veces era insegura en algunas cosas.

"Hey, todo estará bien, estoy aquí" – la ojiverde le devolvió el abrazó y metió su rostro en su pecho y lloró, había dañado a la rubia, tal vez no la veía más de manera romántica pero el amor que sentía si era real, nadie que no esté en ese lugar creería lo mucho que duele dañar a quien se quiere – "Llora todo lo que necesites pero necesito que entiendas que nada de esto es culpa tuya o de Clarke, por favor"

El silencio reino, ambas cayeron ante el sueño y cansancio, las cosas habían salido tan mal como lo esperaban si ella se llegaba a enterar de lo que pasó en la isla, las cosas se pondrían peor, la castaña lo sabía muy bien, las cosas no serían fácil, especialmente para Lexa, desde afuera cualquiera creería que ella era la causante y la juzgarían a ella más que a Luna.

Espero les haya gustado les dejo el otro


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí el otro que subiré hoy, espero les guste y lo siento por la larga espera ¡Gracias!

6

Ya dos semanas desde que las cosas pasaron y aun las personas alrededor de Lexa hacían comentarios cuando ella caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, todo el día había sido así, era realmente desagradable, claro ella no daría su brazo a torcer y mucho menos bajaría su rostro, si, es verdad lo había hecho, todo lo que decían, engaño a Clarke con su mejor amiga y era verdad, se arrepentía de la manera en que pasaron las cosas pero no se arrepentía de estar con Luna, todos comparaban como Clarke era mejor y como la castaña terminaría dejándola o engañándola y deseando eso, porque sería el castigo del karma, realmente no podía juzgar a esa gente porque ella era una de esas y quizá la vida simplemente quiso mostrarle lo equivocada que estaba con respecto a la otra castaña.

Había sido realmente un día exhausto, los comentarios y las malas vibras, las miradas de odio de Clarke y las indirectas, incluso los reclamos directos, todo había sido horrible, una pesadilla producto de sus actos, lo soportaba porque lo merecía, por hacer las cosas mal, porque un día fue como esos chismosos que juzgaba a la persona que ahora quería, ella no era la mejor decían todos, probablemente tenían razón, ella estaba jodidamente dañada, hecha añicos, su mundo superficial, su silencio que siempre le acompaña, su soledad que viene siempre a su lado es normal que ella no sea la mejor opción, la nobleza, su sufrimiento y sus palabras amables eran para la ojiverde, sus besos suaves y sus caricias cuando hablaban de algo trivial, su bestialidad cuando tenían sexo, su compañerismo, el silencio compartido cuando Lexa estudiaba y Luna leía, sus momentos en la playa escuchando el sonido del mar, su melena de la que estaba orgullosa, sus ojos tristones cuando brillan por ella y su sonrisa cuando es real, esa es solo para ella.

Seguía caminando, hasta llegar al parqueo y todo el balbuceo de la gente importaba poco porque lo había entendido, cuando aprendes a amar lo peor de alguien estas preparado para amar lo mejor de alguien y la vida te recompensa con lo mejor de ese alguien, con sus actos de amor, hacer el ridículo juntos, pasar la tormenta juntos bajo el mismo paraguas, ella lo entendía ahora, salió de la facultad y sobre su coche que no era último modelo ella estaba ahí, apoyada, al verla se separó y le sonrió, amaba esa sonrisa pura y natural que era para la ojiverde, sabía que seguro había chillado por Clarke pero estaba ahí ahora para ella.

"Hey… ¿Llevas mucho esperando?" – Preguntó a la castaña al acercarse

"No mucho, solo un poco, pero este nene me hizo compañía" – acarició el auto – "¿Podrías darme un aventón? Debo llegar temprano a casa, mi mujer es celosa y si ve que hablo mucho con una chica linda me pateara el culo"

"Bien hecho, es bueno que te controle" – Rio con muchas ganas y luego se acercó y le abrazó, no necesitaba mucho y ella no exigía más

"Pensaba que podíamos ir a comer algo al muelle" – Se subió en el copiloto – "¿Te gustan las hamburguesas de mariscos?"

"Asco" – Renegó la chica

"Usted tiene un problema para la buena comida señorita" – negó con la cabeza – "¿Pizza con piña o aceitunas?"

"Parece ser que encontramos el punto de equilibrio, sí, sí" – movió su cabeza afirmando, se acercó y le dio un beso a su chica, luego arrancó su auto para el bendito muelle, tendría el gusto de verla perderse con el sonido y la vista del mar – "Al muelle entonces, tendré que cobrarte con especias el aventón"

"Lo que usted quiera" – puso sus manos sobre sus senos y cara de inocente – "Entregaría mi inocencia y pureza a usted sin pensarlo" – Observó a Lexa reírse y burlarse, era bueno verla así, seguro tuvo un mal día.

Sabía que las personas de _Sociedad_ sabían muy bien como juzgar y hacer pedazos con palabras a las personas, Lexa no lo entendía del todo, no había crecido en ese ambiente pero de algo estaba segura que ella pensaría que se merecía todo ese trato y simplemente no era así.

Verla sonreír era bueno, era normal que ninguna se sintiera del todo bien por lo que pasaba pero verla sonreír era ahora algo así como su prioridad, no sabía cómo explicarlo, se levantó y su gol en el día era que ella estuviera bien, no importaba si tenía que hacer el ridículo o sí tenía que escucharla hablar de tecnología y códigos raros, de sus amigas una más rara que la otra, no le importaba mientras ella sonriera, no era algo solo por la ojiverde ellas dos tenían un vínculo y hacerla a ella sonreír también serviría para si misma.

Sentía la mirada de Luna y su sonrisa que le hizo sentir ardor en sus mejillas, estaba roja pudo notarlo en el retrovisor – "¡¿Qué?!" – preguntó un poco avergonzada de los ojos enamorados de la castaña sobre ella

"¿Cómo se puede ser tan linda e inteligente a la vez? ¡Estoy tan orgullosa!" – Puso su mano sobre la mano de la ojiverde – "¡Siente por favor! ¡Mira como mi pecho se hincha de orgullo!" – se acercó y le besó en la mejilla

Nadie podía explicarlo a no ser que lo viviera, que alguien te viera linda era normal, ella lo era, que alguien notara su inteligencia también pero que alguien exprese orgullo, eso era increíble, sentir ser tan querido que regodea de felicidad a esa persona, a lo mejor su ego estaba crecido pero aquella castaña que iba de copiloto le hacía saber que estaba feliz de estar con ella en el centro del universo.

Caminaron por el muelle, un restaurante bastante bueno y popular que a la castaña le gustaba mucho, la gente murmuraba, era normal, Clarke era hija de uno de los médicos más importantes, todos sabían que ellas eran mejores amigas, obviamente ya todos sabían que Lexa había sido novia de Clarke y que ahora estaba con ella.

"Lo siento" – la voz suave de Lexa atravesó sus oídos

"No lo sientas… ¡¿Qué saben este montón de idiotas de lo mucho que nos queremos?!" – Se sentó y llamó el mesero – "¡Champagne para todos!" – La gente empezó a aplaudir – "Mi querida niña… este es mi territorio, sé cómo la gente hipócrita funciona, no dejes que sean ellos quien te quiten el sueño porque no permitiré que lo hagan conmigo, no dejaré que te alejen de mí, mi más preciado sueño"

Se levantó justo cuando las copas fueron repartidas, con una cuchara pequeña golpeo la copa para tener la atención de todos, miró a Lexa y sonrió feliz, se sentía de esa manera, feliz.

"¡Quiero hacer un brindis con ustedes queridos amigos! ¡Por la mujer más increíble que yo conozco! Muchos de ustedes no lo entenderán porque no tienen lo que yo tengo, porque están con personas que no quieren y que apenas soportan pero yo ¡Pero yo! Yo estoy con la persona que he amado de hace mucho y es increíble conocer cada día nuevas cosas, unas que me sacan de quicio, otras que me enamoran y así el equilibrio diario ¡Salud!" – las personas gritaron salud con ella, aunque no le desearan lo mejor y le criticaran en su mente, pero sus palabras ahora quedaban en su mente y pudría su propia alma, lo importante era la tranquilidad de su novia, se sentó de nuevo, miró a la chica y le besó en la mejilla, antes que ella se alejara, sus manos tenían su rostro y le atrajeron para besarle.

"Gracias" – ¿cómo es que ella sabía lo horrible que fue ese día? Lo ha hecho del peor día al mejor, ella no le apresura, simplemente le quiere y le cuida ¿cómo cuidar a quien sabe cuidarse? Disfrutaron la comida y las pláticas pero por fin, ese momento íntimo de aquella mujer con el mar había llegado y ahora podía disfrutarlo.

Estaban en el apartamento de la castaña, era extraño jamás sintió esa necesidad de seguir a alguien con la mirada y desesperarse por querer saber todo, como le pasaba con ella, desde que entraron fue recibida por sus empleados pero a ella no le gusta llamarles empleados, ella siempre dice su gente aquí y su gente allá, Titus parece serio, Hanna demasiado dulce, Jackson, John y Natan son como hermanos sobre protectores, Lexa disfruta verlos, eran una familia disfuncional.

Ella reviso algunas cosas, documentos que Jackson le enseño, probó la comida que John hizo y revisó un censor de su sistema de seguridad que Natan le mostraba, Titus observaba complaciente todo eso, incluso cruzó mirada con Lexa y él aprobó su cercanía a Luna y fue un alivio, era como tener el permiso del padre de la casa, él era lo más cercano a un padre para ella, Hanna revisaba que ella estuviera completa y la regañaba por haber perdido peso, Luna le miró y le sonrió, después de un momento ella miró la fotografía de su familia que estaba en la mesa antes de entrar al pasillo de su habitación, sonrió feliz, una felicidad pura emergente de las grietas de su dolor y eso, específicamente eso hizo a la ojiverde feliz, la castaña le pidió que esperara que se cambiaría de ropa.

"Ven" – John le invitó a la cocina que estaba pegada a la sala y luego le seguía el balcón – "Prueba" – era un sabor agridulce con poco picante, muy sutil, él era el más sobreprotector de todos, era el hermano gruñón – "¿Por qué Luna y no Clarke?" – Él fue directo a la herida y con sus ojos mirándole firme – "Luna es un desastre, chica tras chica una temporada, chico tras chico la otra temporada, es una promiscua cualquiera" – Él miró nuevamente su olla, orgulloso de su olor y sus habilidades – "Es adicta al trabajo y perfeccionista, además le gusta el sado" – dejó salir

"¡Oh!" – Jackson y Natan hicieron bulla cuando lo escucharon decir eso

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no me gusta ser azotada?" – La ojiverde contesto y Titus estaba a punto de tener un patatús – "Sé lo que le gusta" – Lexa se echó a reír mentalmente y ganar la competencia mentalmente

"Bien" – Él se quedó tranquilo, una sonrisa pequeña pero tranquila se dibujó en su rostro, él había entendido que la ojiverde quería a aquella chica, con lo bueno y con lo malo

"Oye Jackson, deberíamos ir a una triple cita, con las chicas y John con su terrorista" – él les miró molesto con el comentario de Natan y Lexa se echó a reír, no pasó mucho para sentirse parte de ellos – " _estoy enamorado"_ – Los chicos empezaron a bromear y hacer chiste de John

"¡Basta!" – Luna bajó y abrazó a John – "Este de acá es el que nos alimenta ¿en verdad quieren cabrearlo?" – Ambos chicos se quedaron serios y preocupados – "La terrorista tiene un culo increíble" – Tomó a Lexa de la mano y corrieron a la salida "¡Nosotras comemos fuera! ¡Buena suerte!"

Ese pequeño momento sin importancia, simple y sin profundidad, era realmente hermoso, ellos le cuidaban, ella era amada, las mejores personas del mundo estaban a su lado, era lo mínimo que la vida podía hacer por ella, después de ser irresponsable y dejar que alguien le quitara todo a su chica, ella aún iba riendo por lo que había pasado, la ojiverde no sabía para donde iban, un poco de curiosidad tenía – "¿Para dónde vamos? Ya comimos ¿Adónde vamos?"

"Tengo una reunión y debo pasar a tomarme unas medidas" – Lexa notó como su rostro cambió y como ella miró a otro lado, antes de volver y sonreírle – "Las empresas de papá aún siguen y bueno mi deber es revisar que todo esté bien, esta semana es la más pesada del año para mí"

"¡Wow! Suenas como toda una niña rica" – Luna se echó a reír y Lexa supo que era porque tomó todo doble sentido, como siempre; la ojiverde metió su mano en el pantalón de la castaña, pudo notar su cambio en el rostro, sus mejillas se volvieron coloradas y sus labios quedaron atrapados en sus dientes, ella empezaba a mojar y era increíble lo rápido que pasaba – "Estas toda mojada en menos de un segundo"

"Que puedo decirte, s-soy una cualquiera" – la ojiverde sonrió con malicia

"Eso veo, déjame disfrutar un poco más mi pequeña zorra" – sus dedos jugaban con su clítoris, ella estaba empezando a disfrutar tanto que inmediato se estacionó, la ojos verdes le pidió que moviera el asiento hacia atrás y así fue, ella se fue sobre Luna quedando de rodillas sobre el asiento mientras la castaña tenía sus piernas abiertas, intercalando con las de ella, sacó su mano de su pantalón y la metió en la boca de la castaña – "Este es el sabor de una cualquiera ¿Te gusta?"

"Umju" – La ojiverde le beso y saboreo sus labios después que regara sus fluidos en ellos, luego sus dedos volvieron a jugar en su intimidad y ¡por dios que sabía cómo jugar! – "Más rápido"

Lexa penetró después de jugar, verla vulnerable y maliciosa, era perfecta, la picardía en su mirada y sus brazos en su cuello, sus caderas siguiendo su ritmo, sus labios mojados y con sabor a ella, sus ojos entrecerrándose y esa sonrisa de satisfacción, sus gemidos de disfrute, era impresionante, ella terminaría pronto, eso era notable por la manera en la que le abrazaba y en que sus movimientos de caderas se agilizaban, era increíble como alguien podía ser tan hermosa, como existía alguien sin imperfección, sus ojos cafés y sus pupilas dilatadas cuando la veía ¿Qué había hecho para tener la fortuna de tenerla para ella? Sus pezones erectos y ese último gemido que se escapó como un hilo de vida que poco le importó perder por dárselo ¡como era bella! Saboreo sus dedos con lo que quedo de los fluidos de su chica, como quería estar en otro lado para arrodillarse ante ella y meter su lengua en esa intimidad y tomarlo todo, todo.

"Como sos tremenda vos" – sonrió complacida y liviana, aún no se recuperaba, pero sentía aún calor en sus mejillas por lo que recién pasó, era bueno saber que a ella le complacía hacer esas cosas y se sentía bien poder darle lo que le hacía feliz y con eso sentir también felicidad, ella era la mujer ideal, mujer que se entregaba por completo y mujer a la que podía entregarse sin miedos, ella era la persona que amaba, desde el primer día, siempre fue ella, el destino la puso de nuevo para amarla en esa versión – "¿Qué pasó con las gafas?" – Preguntó curiosa, en verdad le gustaban

"Mi hermana se sentó en ellas" - apartó cabellos de la mejilla y lo puso atrás de la oreja de la castaña – "Mi hermana quiere conocerte y patearte el culo"

"Tu hermana va a amarme" – sonrió de un chiste que ella misma hizo en su mente y le pareció graciosa

" _siempre le gustas a las hermanas"_ – adivinó el chiste, más bien lo recordó, siempre lo comentaba

"¡Oh sí!" – uso su fuerza restante

"¡Cuidado con mirar a mi hermana!" – un poco de celos le daba, pero le gustaba cuando se seguían la corriente – "Además, no sos su tipo"

"Yo soy el tipo de todos" – se acercó y le beso en el cuello – "Acéptalo"

"Mejor mueve el culo y vamos a tu prueba"

"No, ya no quiero, es tu culpa" – El tono de su voz aniñado y consentida – "Sos una mala influencia, vamos a la playa, quiero acostarme en la arena y escuchar el mar"

"Vamos al mar" – Estaba idiotizada con lo hermosa que ella podía ser

Llegaron a la playa después de manejar un buen rato, Luna se quitó su zapatos y Lexa hizo lo mismo, la ojiverde se sentó y la castaña se acostó dejando su cabeza en las piernas de su novia, ninguna hablaba nada y estaba bien, era realmente cómodo y fue así, paso más de veinte minutos y lo único que se escuchaba eran las olas golpeándose entre ellas, podían oler lo salado del mar, y aunque no hubiese sol porque estaba nublado sentían sus mejillas empezar arder por el resplandor.

La ojiverde le miró mirar el mar, temía que ella se arrepintiera de amarla por causa de Clarke pero eso le hacía sentir egoísta, nunca escoges a la chica sobre tus amigos, eso es un código entre amigos y jamás miras a la chica de tus amigos, había roto dos códigos en un solo acto, ella sufría por la rubia lo sabía, la ojiazul no era solo una amiga, existía un amor puro entre ellas que ahora estaba dañado y maltratado, claro que dolía.

"Que todo esto sea lindo no significa que no puedas llorar lo que es obvio que te duele amor" – Le vio llorar pero también esconder su rostro en sus piernas, podía sentir sus piernas mojarse con sus lágrimas – "Llora que yo estaré aquí hasta que acabes"

Le había quitado a su mejor amiga, a su familia, su amistad tenía más de diez años, habían crecido juntas y fue la rubia quien estaba cuando ella estaba deprimida, cuando los peores momentos llegaron, eso era algo con lo que jamás podría competir, por lo que, lo único que quedaba era estar a su lado y dejarla sufrir el dolor que sentía incluso si le hacía sentir insegura, porque no lo decía pero temía tanto que ella le abandonara.

Luna se sentó y miró a los ojos a Lexa, firme, tomó su rostro, le besó, jugando con sus labios, con su lengua de manera suave, beso su cuello y volvió a su boca, luego sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en los suyos – "Prometo que te amo, no temas con lo que diré, pero te amo, con lo peor y lo mejor de mí, que los latidos de mi corazón dependen de los tuyos y que lo único que ahora puedo hacer, ahora que estoy descubierta es mostrarte lo mucho que te amo, y hoy mirándote a los ojos te confieso que soy capaz de todo por vos, de todo, lo bueno y lo malo"

No podía decir que no le asustaba lo directa y clara que ella era, que sus palabras de amor llevaban oscuridad y que sabía en ese momento que sus ojos le miraron que no había mentira en lo que ella decía, lo mejor de aquella confesión es que se sentía más enamorada porque ella definitivamente se sentía de la misma manera, capaz de todo por aquella mujer que estaba ahí frente a ella, bella y peligrosa, dulce y perversa, boba pero jodidamente brillante, ella era un peligro en cual estaba dispuesta a hundirse sin medir las consecuencias, lo sabía, ya no había marcha atrás.

Gracias por leerme


End file.
